


Family is an illusion

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Divorce, Father-Son Relationship, Identity Reveal, M/M, Nightmares, Papa!Steve, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Son!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter and Tony struggle after the event's of Civil War.





	Family is an illusion

It was finally over, Pop signed the accords and they were home safe. The Zemo guy locked away in Wakanda, under the surveillance of the king himself. Clint was back at home with his family and Wanda, Vision dropped by their home often to check on her. 

Scott was granted the money to pay his daughter's child support, and Sam got to go home and cook to his heart's content. Bucky lay in a comatose state also under the protection of the Black Panther. Natasha had set off to find Bruce, it didn't take long for her to find him. Him and Dad often joked around in the lab, Rhodey stopping by often to give dad a hard time.

They were a family again, a team. Peter smiled happily, hugging both Tony and Steve tightly. He'd fought with the Avengers! Fought super soldier's, he caught every punch thrown his way. The exact reason he'd been asked to help, they still didn't know it was him though. He'd tell them eventually, they'd all be coming over soon. To do the thing's they've missed over time.

Peter smiled, sitting in-between his father's on the couch. Each had an arm tucked around him, keeping him close. Peter purred, finger's being carded through his hair until he involuntarily leaned against Dad's calloused hand's.  Steve chuckled, rubbing Peter's arm up in down. 

The elevator dinged, and the family looked over as the team entered. 

"Hey guys!" Scott waved happily, Sam nudged his shoulder laughing. Bruce let a shy smile cross his lips, Clint rushing over. Dive bombing over the couch, and into a criss cross position, "Movie night!"

The team laughed fondly, settling beside each other. 

"So what are we watching?" Peter asked, looking at all the familiar faces.

"This is your fantasy Peter, you decide." Vision stated.

"My fantasy?" Peter asked confused, looking around. A wave of concerned and chiding faces looked back. Tony's face was hard, Steve's sympathetic.

"You didn't think this was real, did you?" Clint asked. Peter shook his head, jumping away from the couch. Looking back at them, he saw the room was split in half by Tony and Steve. Cap's team, and Iron man's. They were all in uniform. Peter looked down at himself, he was clad in the stark suit. 

"No!" Peter shouted. Peter looked around his room, sweat beading from his skin. The covers damp, everything was hot. Tear's slipped from his eyes, he knew dad was probably locked away in his room or lab crying too. It was just a dream. Tony was distancing himself. Peter couldn't let him. Not after a dream like that, he couldn't even imagine the possible nightmares Tony could be having. 

Rising to his feet, he pulled himself to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, Peter rinsed himself off with cold water before stepping out and throwing on some clean clothes. Padding down the hall, Peter checked the bedroom first. The pillow's still indented from there last use,  Steve's side partly made while Tony's was a whirlpool of blanket's and pillow's halfway out of their cases. But it was empty. 

One occupant wouldn't be returning, the other occupant will likely avoid it until he couldn't any longer. They planned to move out of the tower soon, Peter didn't want to leave. It'd make being Spider-Man much harder, but how could he abandon dad after this?

If he was being honest, he thought dad would abandon him by then anyway. Tony wasn't as emotionally available as Steve had been, not that it was his fault. It's just he couldn't be sure how he'd react to him. He was a constant reminder of Steve, a reminder of what they once had.

Peter walked aimlessly around the tower before he could bring himself to go see Tony.

"Hey dad," Peter called softly, Tony wiped a hand over his face; taking a few breaths. Peter was right, he'd been crying. Tony motioned with his hand, and Peter tumbled over. Nuzzling into Tony's chest, "You think I did the right thing, right Peter?"

Peter nodded, "Dad we can't move," he whispered. Tony shook his head,"Peter I know you don't want to leave your friend's but I can't... I can't stay here."

Peter looked up at Tony, tears in his eyes. He tore himself away, padding over to the stools. He settled on one, his head falling down.

"You want to live with Aunt May?" Tony asked gently. Fearing maybe Peter actually agreed with Steve, his son didn't want to be with him.

"Only because I'm Spider-Man," Peter murmured, avoiding eye contact. Tony's eyes bulged. He'd dragged in his own son to fight his father. Peter may have not caught him, but he'd brought down most of them. But Peter had taken his side, and that stood out to him more than his son even having super-powers.

"How about we get a little house out there, no giant tower. A nice high-rise condo?" Tony suggested, Peter looked up at him with surprised eyes before sliding off the stool and tackling Tony into a hug. Tony hugged back lovingly, tear's still escaping both of there eyes.

"We're gonna be okay."

 


End file.
